


The Bad Guys are Winning: Reunion

by PercyVQuinnIV



Category: D&D - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Hoard of the Dragon Queen - Fandom, Rise of Tiamat
Genre: Chaos, Drow, Elves, Other, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyVQuinnIV/pseuds/PercyVQuinnIV
Summary: After a long battle and possibly a longer elevator ride, the Heroes of Greenest wonder what could possibly be next.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Bad Guys are Winning: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first post! We're going non-smutty for this first one. This is a scene from the Rise of Tiamat campaign, after [SPOILERS] the attack on Elturel. Percy left to find his boyfriends, and got very ambushed.

Everything ached. Percy leaned against the ropes that hauled his party up towards their flying castle, his legs shaking as the ranger leaned against him, and the healer fought to stay conscious after saving everyone's lives multiple times. The dwarf fighter merely sulked, a physical echo of the anger they all felt at letting themselves be led straight into a trap for the Cult of the Dragon.  
“A whole lot of people died back there because of us, huh?” Candace was buried against Percy's chest and he could barely make out her voice against the high winds, suddenly small and very unsure of herself and her abilities.  
Percy's breath caught in his throat for a moment as he struggled to find something comforting to tell her. But the teenaged demon huntress was right- this had been a slaughter. And as much as he would have liked to tell her that they made the right choice, or that it wasn't their fault, the words wouldn't come.  
“Y-yeah,” he sighed. Across the lift he saw pain flash through the eyes of Liliana, priestess of Ilmater, who vowed to ease suffering wherever she went. Her healing words were powerful, but they couldn't save an entire city.  
Neither could you, his amulet whispered in the back of his mind. He felt the piece around his neck heat up as a chorus of doubt washed over him, given five terrible voices as the five heads of Tiamat shouted around him, led by a sixth and possibly more terrifying voice: the corrupted half of his own soul. He fought to keep his body from going rigid, not wanting to alarm the girl who'd collapsed against him for comfort. Still, he felt his tail twitch slightly, betraying his struggle.  
None of you could withstand the power of Chaos, not with the entire city at your back, not with all your noble promises. None of you can stand against the Cult of the Dragon. As casually as he possibly could, the tiefling reached into his robes and closed his fist around the talisman, gritting his teeth against the wave. Shut up shut up shut up-  
Thankfully they'd reached the top of the lift, and he could relax as the girl pulled away and they all busied themselves with disembarking. The party-mates who were too weak or inexperienced to fight all crowded around them, the dwarf's kobald son rushing to embrace his father and the dragon Martinez limping up eagerly to ask how the fight went.  
Percy stayed in the doorway, not really feeling like he should be talking to anyone. He was relieved that the castle had remained safe, but as Stanbeck the dwarf picked up his boy, the tiefling had to look away, his emotions surging into a gut-wrenching mix of jealousy and rage. He'd been ambushed before the fight, when he'd left his party to go and look for his lovers, two bookshop owners who lived on the edge of town by the docks. It was a stupid mistake, one that nearly cost him his own life and ended the lives of several town guards as they'd rushed to help him. And he still hadn't found-  
“Oh good, you made it- he's over there,” Liliana's gentle voice floated over and stirred her party member from the stew of his own guilt, “hey Percy, there's a couple boys here to see you!”  
Percy looked up and his knees did go weak then, as he collapsed and reached out to the Elf and Drow standing before him, “Gods- Lysander! Sengo! You're alright! I was so worried... I- I thought you were-” he felt his throat close up as the words dead or captured refused to leave his lips, instead spilling over into heaving sobs.  
“H-how?” was all he could manage after a few moments.  
“Your friend there, Lily, sent us a message,” Lysander knelt down to embrace his special friend, taking the tiefling's face in his hands. The elf was centuries old and still managed to make someone feel like they were the center of the universe when he spoke with them. His bespectacled, bright green eyes focused all their intent on Percy, a reassuring and steady gaze that echoed the forests where he was born.  
If he was the affirmative one, then Sengo was the quiet strength behind him. The Drow guarded Lysander like a precious candle-flame, too optimistic for a world so intent on drowning everything in its own darkness. Together these two often made Percy feel like there was still hope for the world.  
Today though, all he could do was sob gratefully as he held Lysander, apologizing for abandoning their fallen city in between gasps of thank-the-gods-you're alright.


End file.
